


Road Trip

by LogicalBookThief



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: (until the end anyway), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassidy You Prick, Dumb Car Games, Jesse is Not a Happy Camper, Kidnapping (For a Good Cause), M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, lord help these losers, slight bondage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalBookThief/pseuds/LogicalBookThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Jesse can't be convinced to run away with him, Cassidy goes with Plan B: Kidnap the preacher. For his own good, of course.</p>
<p>An alternate ending of Episode 4 "Monster Swamp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from me wondering what the hell might've happened had Cassidy not taken "no" for an answer when he tried to convince Jesse to get the hell outta Annville.
> 
> What was meant to be pure humor ended with an attempt at smut, and I'm honestly not sure if it's better for it, but whelp. Here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Last thing Jesse remembered before the world went dark was inspecting the bang-up state of his van and questioning a certain attic-dweller on the origin of the dent. Cassidy's answer involved some cockamamie tale of vampire hunting clones, probably fueled by an apple pipe, as far as Jesse could recall; judging by the pounding in his skull, however, that explanation couldn't necessarily be trusted.

A grunt of pain tumbled out of him, muffled by - by _whatever the hell_ was stuffed in his mouth.

Now disturbingly alert, Jesse squinting at the sunlight streaming in through the windshield. Of his truck. Which he was not driving.

He tilted his chin towards the driver, finding his movement restricted by the rope wound around his abdomen, looped around his wrists, and binding his legs together.

"Awake at last, Sleeping Beauty?" Cassidy greeted, guiltless as could be. He peered at Jess from behind his shades, still draped in that awful poncho combo. "Bloody 'ell, you lay like the dead when yer out! Comin' from a vampire, that carries a lot of weight."

_"Bastard!"_ Jesse seethed, garbled and unintelligible. That only made him more cross over the whole fiasco. _"Cassidy, get me outta here, or I swear to God-"_

The threat lost a lot of its fire in translation, and Cassidy was, in a word, unperturbed.

"Sorry 'bout the gag. Ya know I can't risk ya commandin' me to let ya loose." He plucked at the elastic strapped across Jesse's chest. "Seatbelt, that's safety first."

**_"Let. Me. Go,"_** Jesse punctuated each word with his new ability, but even if the gag made the his statement null, the gist of it required no coherency.

"No can do, padre," Cassidy negated, sighing like a tired parent scolding a petulant child. "I tried t' reason with ya, about those blokes meanin' to Caesarean you via chainsaw, but didja listen? Nope."

_"So your only option was to kidnap me?"_ Jesse mimicked his tone with a deadpan expression. _"You are ridiculous."_

"Bet you say that to all the people who tie you up." Cass grinned, and Jesse turned with a huff, choosing to ignore him.

Out the window, the landscape appeared familiar enough. From what he guessed, they couldn't be too far from Annville. How long until someone, maybe Emily, realized he was gone? But Jesse led a lonesome life, and aside from his nocturnal housemate, didn't entertain much company barring the Sunday service.

He hoped Tulip might have decided to surprise him in another gas mask, as with her on their trail, Cass wouldn't make it to the border. But for all the shameless man's sins, did Jesse really wish her fury on him?

"Darlin', now don' be like that," Cassidy crooned, sparing a hand that instantly  found the sore spot on his skull. "Head ache? Didn' mean t' hurt ya too bad. I only play rough when asked."

And Jesse, despite his irritation, sunk into the touch with a shudder. His eyes fluttered when Cass began rubbing in soft, circular motions. He basked in the contact, momentarily forgetting the wrench thrown in his plans for Quidcannon and the church. Catching himself, Jesse reeled away, glaring at the conniving bastard.

"Oi!" exclaimed Cassidy, genuinely offended by the rejection. Jesse reminded himself that he shouldn't care how his captor felt.

"For once I have the best o' intentions, and this is how I'm repaid? Ungrateful lil' holier-than-thou shite..." His mumbled rant closed with a shrug. "Fine! S'gonna be a long drive if you plan to sulk the whole way, though."

Understatement of the century, thought Jesse, surreptitiously testing the rope around his wrists. Cassidy, as hopped up on attic insulation as he seemed to be, was right about one thing.

In his current position, he wasn't going nowhere.

*

*

*

*

"Hmm, alright. Here goes. I spy with my lil' eyes, somethin'..." Cassidy scanned the barren wasteland around them, grousing at the lack of inspiration the Texas highway had to offer. Finally, he chirped, "Somethin' tall, there!" and glanced expectantly at his passenger.

In response, Jesse stuck out his middle finger.

"Vulgar conduct for a holy man," Cass said with mock disdain, then snickered. His antics usually mustered at least a smile from Jesse, but at the moment, he felt stifled by the discomfort of the situation. His muscles were already feelin' stiff, and worse, his bladder was fit to burst any minute. Shouldn't have drank that cappuccino at the crack of dawn.

"Been a few hours," Cass remarked idly, scratching the stubble under his chin. "Need t' use the loo yet?"

His surprise must have shown, for Cass squawked, "What do ya take me for, bloody barbarian?" He picked up a plastic bottle from the floor. "Got it covered, padre."

Jesse's withering look could have corroded iron.

"Gimme a break, princess," scoffed Cass, "without yer porcelain throne, you'll havta make do."

Bladder too full to protest, Jesse gestured impatiently towards his arms, the _"Well?"_ implied as if stated.

Cassidy threw his head back and cackled. "Ohhh no ya don't, boyo." He wagged a finger, tutting. "Just 'cause I wa' born 119 years ago don't mean I'm senile."

Embittered by the refusal, Jesse made a move to pry his ankles apart, his efforts inciting a frown from the driver.

"Okay, new game. Let's play twenty questions," Cassidy spoke drolly, "If I untie those meat hooks o' yours, should I expect a fist so hard my granny back in Dublin will catch whiplash?"

Seeing no point to lying, Jesse nodded.

"And once you've finished karate choppin' me, you'll probably steal the car, possibly leavin' me stranded in the middle of this desert?"

Depending on what mood he was in by the time he got free, entirely conceivable, so Jesse shrugged.

"Then ya understand why allowin' ya any wriggle room ain't an option," Cassidy concluded, snorting under his breath, "I may be a shitfaced Irishman, but Christ, I ain't dull."

Whatever retort Jesse might have delivered by the dire twinge of his abdomen. Writhing in his seat, Jesse concentrated on keeping his pants dry for the remainder of this journey.

"Don't fret, luv, we'll see to that," Cass assured, yet his tone set Jesse on edge, "Dr. Cassidy's cares for all his patients' needs with a steady hand and the utmost professionalism."

Cass threw a wink in his direction as Jesse blushed beat red. Of all the humiliating -

That settled it: If he ever got out of this truck, he was throwing Cassidy under it.

*

*

*

*

  _"Dude."_ The teenager at the drive-thru window gaped, his acne-lined face pinched with morbid curiosity.

"It's a sex thing," Cass told him, swiping the bag from the stupefied teen. "He _likes_ it."

Rolling his eyes, Jesse stared straight ahead, wondering when embarrassed resignation had become his default expression.

Some of his spirit returned when the approaching opportunity hit him, because he couldn't eat with his mouth occupied. Ergo, Cassidy would have to un-gag him, and the leverage afforded him would be Jesse's ticket to freedom.

"These are for ya-" Cassidy raised the bag of fast food, then dug around his pocket for a minute before pulling out a pair of ear plugs, "-and these are fer me, 'til we've stuffed yer gullet."

Jesse would've slammed his head against the dashboard were he able.

_"Gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."_ Damn it all, Cassidy _had_ anticipated everything.

Escape plans foiled, Jesse had a half a mind to obstinately refuse the food. Then his stomach rumbled with disapproval, forcing his pettiness to the back seat as hunger strode forward, snatching the trio of fries Cassidy waved in front of his face between his teeth.

Cassidy kept smirking at him sidelong, probably finding his predicament hilarious, and part of Jess wanted to snap and demand he watch the road, while another part fought not to waver at the attention being paid to him, particularly his mouth.

While delivering a fry, Cassidy's finger caught on his incisor, and out of spite, Jesse clamped down. He bit his bottom lip in the process, yet the small flare of pain was worth it when Cass yanked his hand away with a hiss.

"Naughty boy," he clucked. "Didn't yer mam ever tell ya not t' bite the hand tha' feeds ya? And look what ya did, gone an' made yerself bleed."

In his triumph, Jesse hadn't noticed the metallic taste on his lip. Before he could respond, Cass leaned over - disregarding several traffic laws - and laved his tongue over the wound, lapping until he'd devoured the hint of blood.

"The _hell?"_ Jesse gasped, shivering.  _"Cass!"_

Cassidy swiveled forward without a word, his smug smirk betraying his aloofness. Jesse shifted in his seat, mortified - not because of his friend's actions, but because of the tightness now straining his pants.

*

*

*

*

 

Having given up hope of a rescue or an escape, Jesse resolved to spend the rest of his trip counting the number of trees they passed, and steadfastly avoiding eye contact with the driver. In the meantime, his thighs huddled together like those Brokeback Mountain boys sharing warmth - poor analogy, Christ - trying and failing to make his unhelpful boner disappear.

Wasn't his fault, damn it, just his body reactin' like a horny sonuvabitch. Damn Tulip for dragging him into this kinky bullshit. He hadn't always gotten off on being bound and like a Toadvine mistress, yet here he was, every pothole the truck ran over bringing him that much closer to most ill-timed orgasm of his life.

Unfortunately, his distress wasn't lost on Cassidy, who took it upon himself to fill the silence with his usual brand of indecipherable chatter; perhaps thinking that Jess could be coaxed into a milder disposition. The cadence of his accent did nothing to soothe Jesse's nerves, as his filthy thoughts conjured up all sorts of praises that irreverent mouth could be spewing, none of which were suitable for church.

Eventually, the other man called it quits, allowing Jesse to relax minutely.

"How about a bit o' tunes, hm?" Cass offered, turning on the radio. Immediately, a near-deafening volume of Justin Bieber flooded the car.

And despite his discomfort, Jesse laughed.

Cassidy scowled. "Shut the fuck up, man, this is one o' the Bieb's better songs!"

Jesse chortled harder when he caught Cass humming quietly, his face serene in th glimmer of sunset. Evening had settled over the horizon, and he'd abandoned his sun protection gear, giving Jess a full view of his features.

"S'a guilty pleasure, you coul' say," he said, referring to the music. "Look, ya live as long as I have, you learn to appreciate whatever shite ya start t' fancy, no matter what an issue it brings ya."

Having a funny feeling that this spiel extended beyond music preference, Jesse listened intently.

"Take it from someone who's been on the run from religious-mission nutjobs 'fore, the travelin', it has its upsides. The people, the places," Cassidy mused wistfully. "Never had any company myself, so, I may have been a tad hasty draggin' you outta danger, onto the open road."

Jesse grimaced, chest prickling with empathy. _Misery loves company,_ Cassidy had told him the night they met, and perhaps there was truth that he hadn't quite grasped back then.

He had, on more than one occasion, envied his friend's lack of duty and direction. Cassidy had no tethers to anything or anyone. He tackled life without any responsibility, doing as he pleased, carefree and without consequences. Living that way was dangerous, sure, yet it had a tempting amount of freedom to it. Jesse figured he himself was just a notch in a long line of friends, acquaintances, one of many people he'd met over the course of his travels.

Then again, hadn't Cass complained about boredom being the worst? Doing the same thing, over and over - coming, staying, leaving - for years on end, that right there was the definition of tedious. And if he was a vampire - Christ, he must be going stir-crazy, entertaining the man's drug-induced fantasies - that meant lifetimes brimming with names, faces, acquaintances. At the end of the day, though, when you're left to your own devices regardless - well, that'd be miserable.

Suppose you give a man enough space to himself and any place could become a tomb.

"Eh, fuck, radio's makin' me all sentimental," Cass muttered, abruptly cutting off the song. "Anyway. Thanks fer listenin', padre."

Laying his hand on Jess' knee, Cass squeezed. The touch might as well have been an electrical prod, sending jolts surging up his spine, through his cock. Jesse snapped his legs shut with hushed yelp, lurching away as much room his binds afforded. Cassidy blinked bewilderedly.

Tires screeched to a halt as they veered off to the side of the road. His hand - to Jesse's torment - remained right where it was.

"You-" Cassidy breathed, stroking inward, along Jesse's inner thigh, eliciting a hoarse whimper. Realization curled over Cassidy's features, and he leaned in, smiling like the Devil himself. "You _enjoy_ this, donchya?"

Jesse snarled defiantly, whipping his head towards the window. Cass chuckled, and, taking advantage of the angle, started kissing his way down his neck. Jesse felt his resolve crumbling under the assault.

"Being touched while yer all trussed up like a trollop?" Cass' croon tickled the sensitive skin below his earlobe, teeth sinking into that spot, Jesse's cock jerking at the swirl of tongue over the indent.

"Helpless, can't do nothin', 'cept take what I give ya?" Finally, he cupped the bulge that had been plaguing Jess for miles, pressing hard, too hard; and like a dam bursting, Jesse moaned, the fabric in his mouth growing wetter by the second. He panted, shame forgotten, unabashedly rubbing himself against Cassidy's palm.

"Shite, I _can't_ ," Cassidy grit our, tearing at the rope tethering him to the seat, "Tease ya anymore, _fuck_ , I need t-to-"

With a noise more animal than man, Cass laid him down, a warm and heavy weight, smothering Jesse with the smell of grease and gasoline, before hiking up his shirt, fingers fumbled for his belt. Jesse spread his knees, invitingly, making room for his girth, and the sound that left Cassidy was feral. Vampire or no, there was no mistaking the glint of hunger in those dark, pupil-blown eyes.

He kissed a trail around his navel, raking teeth and nails over every available surface. Jesse yearned to reciprocate, the gag preventing it, and the frustration added to the arousal mounting between his thighs. Fuck, Cass was right, the bastard, he couldn't deny how much this turned him on, being restrained while those slick hands roamed over his chest, thighs, sliding up his legs.

Jesse bucked his hips, wildly seeking friction. Having mercy, Cassidy grabbed his dick, pumped once, twice- agonizingly slow, teasing his thumb over the slit as Jesse howled and writhed, cursing up a foul storm that, with the gag, only he and God were privy to.

Another sin added to the list, so what? Jesse's ledger was already drenched in red, might as well not make boring wanker one his regrets, eh?

"Wait 'til we reach Tijuana," Cassidy growled, fingers curling around his entrance, circling the taut ring of muscle. "Gonna fuck ya right there on the beach. Put ya on display, give 'em all a good show. Eh? You a voyeur, too, on top o' everythin' else?"

Jesse moaned, long and low, whining when two of those digits thrust in, lubed with nothing but spit. It burned, and the stretch set him aflame, had him gyrating with abandon, crying out against the collarbone. Cass huffed against his neck, cooling hot beads of sweat every time he moaned from their rutting, dicks leaking into the mess growing between them.

Then he crooked his fingers, plunging _deeper_ , pace increasing, and Jesse came with a guttural cry, the culminayion of the last hour's tension releasing in a tidal wave of pleasure. Cassidy followed zealously, his keen echoing through the shockwaves.

He collapsed with a satisfied sigh, and Jesse was too tired, too wrung out to complain.

"Not so bad, bein' on the run, eh?" Cassidy mumbled, his grin content. "When you've got the right company."

*

*

*

*

**_Epilogue_** :

Car sex never got old, in Cassidy's opinion. And with a century's worth of experience under his belt - which, along with his trousers, was loosely clinging to the bottom of his arse - that should make him a bit of an expert, really.

"Cass?" Jess rasped, voice rough like he'd been fucked across the grain, and oh, just wait 'til next time, void of gag, so he could hear all those lil' noises spill from him with perfect clarity.

"Mmm?" he murmured, sated and hankering for a cigarette. He was about to offer Jess a shotgun, but then he wondered how preacher's voice was suddenly unmuffled, and he sprang up, uttering, "Oh, fuck me."

Jesse smiled sweetly at him, his arms free and perched at his sides, rope burn peeking out from his sleeves. Cassidy laughed uneasily, taking a hand in his and placing a gentle peck on the burgeoning red marks.

"Heh. Now, darlin'," said Cass contritely, thick with charm, "Le's not do anythin' hasty."

"Like  _kidnapping_ , for instance?"

"Aye... I'm in a load of trouble, ain't I?"

The preacher's stare said it all. "You can make it up to me," Jesse vowed, the menace in his voice not boding well for ol' Cassidy. _"After_ you drive us home."

It wasn't a Command, with a capital C, but it might as well have been.

"Whatever ya want, luv." Disentangling from that warm bed of limbs, Cassidy slid behind the steering wheel, leaving his trousers unfastened.

Long way home. Never know when his passenger might be up for round two.


End file.
